A New Start
by Divagirl2
Summary: After Oruku Saki nearly killed Hamato Yoshi, Hamato and his wife Tang Shen moved to New York with their infant daughter, Miwa, for a new start. Will they create and expand their family while here? Please read!
1. L and R

Tang Shen smiled down at her two new sons that she held in her arms. Just a few hours ago, she had given birth to her two youngest, Leonardo and Raphael.

Leonardo, who was born first, had beautiful ocean blue eyes and her own dark brown hair while Raphael, who was born two minutes later, had forest green eyes and his

father's jet black hair. Tang Shen smiled as they fell asleep and looked over towards her husband, Hamato Yoshi, who was on the phone with his legendary Ninjitsu

master, Usagi, who was watching their three year old daughter, Miwa. "Thank you again, Sensei. Okay. Goodbye." Hamato then hung up and walked over to his beloved

wife. "So how is she?" Tang Shen whispered. "Miwa is fine, she just fell asleep," Hamato replied, "how are our sons?" he asked. "Same as Miwa." Tang Shen said as

Hamato took Raphael, who was currently fussing in his sleep, and placed him in his hospital bed. Tang Shen did the same with Leonardo. "We are so blessed." Tang Shen

said as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "Indeed we are." Hamato said as he wrapped an arm around Tang Shen. An older nurse then walked in the room, "I

believe you and your children are clear to go if you wish."

* * *

Tang Shen and Hamato with two newborn sons walked into their apartment to see Usagi watching the news with Miwa sleeping on his lap. However, Usagi

immediately snapped his head around as soon as they walked in the living room. "Ahhhh..." he said as he picked up Miwa and walked to them, "I see you two have

returned." He then handed Miwa to Hamato and looked at the twins. "They are quite handsome," Usagi picked up Raphael, "and I can see that they will be great fighters

just like their father." "Thank you, Master." Hamato said as he bowed his head. "Now, now, enough of that," Usagi said as he placed a hand on Hamato's shoulder,

"Congratulations."Hamato nodded and Tang Shen took Miwa from his arms, "I will put Miwa to bed. You can put the little ones in their b!assinets."

 **So there it is! I hope you like it! The story not exactly what I envisioned but I tried. Anyways, please leave reviews and _constructive_ criticism would be nice! Btw, sorry this chapter is so short!**


	2. Labor Pains

A five year old Miwa played blocks with her two year old twin brothers, Leonardo and Raphael , or as she likes to call them, Leo and Raph while Tang Shen sat in the

rocking chair clutching her swollen abdomen. Lately today, she had been experiencing some immense pain that felt similar to contractions, but had dismissed it due to

the fact of it being on and off and that her little Donatello wasn't due for another 3 weeks! Tang Shen held her breath and bit her tongue as she experienced another

pain surge and silently prayed for it to be over soon. There was then a big crashing noise and Tang Shen heard Miwa crying with Leo and Raph laughing as they wrestled

each other on the floor, that was followed by a light tugging on her pant leg. Tang Shen then looked down to see her five year old daughter looking up at her with teary

eyes, "Mommy, Leo and Raphie knocked my tower down." Tang Shen then opened her mouth to say something but ended up sucking in a large breath of air and

squeezing her eyes shut. Miwa then wiped at her dark brown eyes and tilted her head to the side, "Mommy, are you okay?" Tang Shen bit her tongue to hold back a

scream and quickly nodded her head. Miwa, however, didn't seem convinced, "Daddy!" she yelled as she ran to the kitchen where Hamato was having a snack, she then

returned while holding her father's hand, "something's wrong with mommy." Hamato then bent down and looked at his wife with concern, "Tang Shen, my love, is

everything alright?" It took a minute, but Tang Shen finally gained enough posture to give a response, "It's coming." she said in between breaths. "What's coming,

mommy?" Miwa asked innocently. "The baby!" she exclaimed, "Yoshi, t-the baby's coming... _now_." This put Hamato into action. He quickly split up his two sons from

their wrestling match and handed Miwa his cellphone, "Miwa, remember that special number I told you about that's only for emergencies?" Miwa nodded, "9-1-1." she

said proudly. "Good. Call the ambulance and give them our address and tell that your mother is in labor." "What does labor mean?"Miwa asked. "I'll explain later. Just tell

them that for now. And when you're done with that call your uncle Usagi and tell him to get here quickly." Miwa nodded and did exactly as she was told while Yoshi tried

to calm Tang Shen. About 5 minutes later, the ambulance came and took Tang Shen to the hospital. Hamato was relieved when Usagi arrived a few minutes later and

made sure the kids were in bed before he left. _Baby #4, here we go._


	3. Trees and ice skating rinks

**Hey! I hoped you liked my previous chapter and once again... please leave reviews! Oh and here are the ages- Miwa: 6, Raph & Leo: 3, Donnie: 1**

Tang Shen smiled as she watched her two toddler sons, Raph and Leo, laugh as they fell and slid across the ice skating rink after trying to chase each other. She then

looked over to her oldest, Miwa, who was holding the hands of two of her friends as they all tried to keep their balance on the ice skates. It was Christmas Eve and the

whole family was out at the ice skating rink so that they could spend some much needed quality time together. Well at least, that was what today was supposed to be

about... Tang Shen then noticed that her husband, who was supposed to be with Raph and Leo, was nowhere to be seen. There was then a light tugging on her pant leg.

Tang Shen then looked down to see her youngest, Donatello, holding something. He looked up at her with his wide, brown-red eyes with a hint of curiosity in them and

Tang Shen could tell that he had been trying to pull his winter hat off since some strands of his jet black hair were beginning to poke out. "Hey baby, what's that you're

holding?" Tang Shen said gently as she kneeled down to his height. Donnie then opened his hands to reveal... a small white bird? "Oh Donnie!" Tang Shen said as she

gently took the baby bird from his hands, "you're not supposed to have this! Where did you get this?" Donnie just blinked and ran to play in the snow some more. Tang

Shen then sighed as the bird began to open its eyes. She needed to find this bird's nest... quickly. Tang Shen then saw a pile of sticks on a nearby branch on a tree and

figured that must be the nest. The closer she walked to the tree, the higher the branch looked and when she finally arrived, Tang Shen knew she had to climb the tree

to put the bird back in its nest. Tang Shen first made sure that Donnie was nearby before she began to climb the tree. It took about two minutes, but Tang Shen finally

managed to climb up to the bird's branch and place it back in its rightful place. "Mommy! What are you doing?!" Tang Shen then looked down to see her daughter yelling

up at her. Yelling? Huh, Tang Shen didn't realize she was that far up. All of a sudden, the ground became really far away... "Miwa! Go get your brothers!" she yelled,

slightly panicking. "Do you need help getting down?!" Miwa asked. "Miwa, now!" The branch that was holding Shen then snapped and she plummeted to the ground

only to be caught bridal-style by Yoshi. As soon as he put Tang Shen down, she smacked him upside the head, "What were you thinking?! Just disappearing like that!"

she exclaimed. "Sorry Tang Shen. It was not my intention to worry you. But why were you in the tree?" Tang Shen sighed, "Long story, where are the kids?" Yoshi then

pointed to the park bench where Usagi was giving all of them wrapped gifts. "Anyway, so Usagi and I were speaking the other night," Yoshi began. "Yes..." "And I think

it's about time we move to a larger building." "Yoshi..." "I even located a large building that even provides enough room for a small dojo." "I don't know if the dojo's a

good idea, Yoshi. It could be dangerous, especially for the twins and Donnie." "Shen, please. A dojo is where I grew up and became the man that I am today. I only wish

the same for my own children." Shen then sighed, "Alright, let's do it."


	4. Baby Number Five

_**(Miwa: 13, Raph & Leo: 10, Donnie: 8)**_

Miwa sighed as she slammed the book she was reading shut. Her two twin brothers, Raph and Leo, were fighting again... this time over what to watch on TV. "No way!

Space Heroes is way better!" she heard Leo yell. "No one wants to watch your stupid corny space show! It's my turn to choose and I want to watch Wrestling Mania!"

Miwa then walked out of her room into the living room to see them trying to pull the remote away from each other. "Wrestling Mania is fake!" Leo yelled as he tried to

pull the remote from Raph's tight grip. "Oh yeah and Space Heroes is sooooo realistic!" Raph said sarcastically as he pushed Leo to the ground. Leo then used that as an

opportunity to trip Raph and that led to them tackling each other while rolling on the floor. Miwa then calmly walked over to the remote and picked it up from the floor, "

Actually..." she said in a bittersweet tone, "it's my turn and I say that we turn off the TV and do our homework!" Miwa then switched off the television and ignored the

glares she was getting from her brothers. "But we already did our homework!" Leo complained. Miwa then walked over to the coffee table and lifted a Space Heroes

magazine to reveal a blank sheet of math homework with the words _'Leonardo Hamato'_ written neatly at the top. "Remember what dad said about lying, Leo?" While

Leo looked down to the floor in shame, Raph just scoffed. "You can't tell us what to do." he remarked. "Actually according to mom and dad's specific instructions, I ca-"

Miwa was cut off by the sound of a small explosion. They then all ran into Donatello's room to see him covered in ash along with his new chemistry set he had gotten for

his birthday last month. "Donnie!" Miwa exclaimed as she ran to Donnie and wiped the ash off of his glasses, "are you okay?!" Donnie coughed and then nodded, "Yeah.

Just a failed science project." Miwa then brushed some of the ash off of his shoulders, "Why can't do a science project that a normal 8 year old would? Like a volcano

model or that Coke and Mentos explosion thing?" Raph scoffed, "If you haven't noticed. Donnie isn't what you would call... _normal._ " That earned him a sharp glare from

Miwa and a hard slap in the head from Leo. Donnie just shrugged, "Those are too predictable." he said. "Of course they are." Miwa said to herself. "Now go get washed

up before mom and dad come back home." She then turned to Leo and Raph, "And you two go do your homework!" Once everybody was out of the room, Miwa rubbed

her head and grabbed a broom from under Donnie's bed. She was seriously starting to regret volunteering watching the boys while mom and dad were out. There was

about ten minutes of silence before Miwa heard the sound of her favorite two brothers arguing... again. "What this time?!" she yelled impatiently as she stormed into

the living room. "Raph is trying to copy my homework!" Leo complained. "No I'm not! I'm just... looking at it for reference." "That's copying!" "Is not!" "Is too!" "Not!"

"Too!" "THAT'S IT!" Miwa yelled tired of her brothers' constant arguing, "Raph! Go do your homework in your room and Leo go do your homework in yours!" Raph and

Leo then both raised an eyebrow, "But we share a room." they said in unison. "Then one of you go do it in the dojo!" Just as Raph and Leo were about to begin arguing

about who gets to do their homework in the dojo, Miwa corrected her mistake. "Leo, go." she said as she pointed to the direction of the dojo. "What! Why does he get to

go?!" Raph yelled. "Because he's less likely to play with the sharp weapons." Raph just rolled his eyes in response and stormed off to his and Leo's room. Miwa then

finished cleaning up Donnie's room and walked into the living room to see a now clean Donnie sitting on the couch reading a 'Harry Potter' book. "Hey Donnie." she said

as she sat next to him. "Mmmmhmmm." Donnie responded without looking up from his book. Miwa rolled her eyes at his response and switched on the TV to 'H2O: Just

Add Water' on TeenNick. Just as Miwa got comfortable, the doorbell rang. She then groaned and opened the door to reveal her parents with her new baby brother,

Michealangelo Hamato. "Mom! Dad!" she exclaimed in relief as she hugged them both and let them inside. "Awwww! He's so cute!" Miwa squealed as she looked at her

now awake little brother who was currently sucking on his thumb. Tang Shen then took him out of his baby carrier so Miwa could get a better look at him. He had curly

blond hair and blue eyes similar to Leo's but lighter. "And quiet! I'm gonna miss that when he learn to talk." Donnie then walked over to them and also looked at

Michaelangelo, "He's so... small." he said in disbelief. "Well Don, he was born this morning." Miwa said. "I mean I know but...wow." Donnie said still in disbelief. Yoshi

then smiled and placed a hand on his second youngest's shoulder, "You'll get used to him soon enough my son." "Where are Leonardo and Raphael?" Tang Shen asked

as she gently cradled Michaelangelo. "Oh yeah." Miwa said, "LEO! RAPH!" she yelled and Leo and Raph then walked in the room. "What do you wa-" Raph began but cut

himself off when he saw that their parents were here, "yes?" Miwa then gestured her head to Michealangelo. Raph then walked over to Michealangelo and examined

him, "He better not be anything like Leo." he grumbled and as if in response, Michealangelo spit up all over him. "Ewww! Yuck!" Raph said as Leo, Miwa, and Donnie all

laughed at him. Raph then stormed off to the bathroom, _he_ _is so lucky he's a baby._ Leo then walked up to Michealangelo and smiled, he liked him already. Michealangelo

then grabbed Leo's finger and started sucking on it, "Mikey." Leo said to no one in particular. "What?" Miwa asked. "Mikey." Leo said as he pulled his finger out of Mikey's

mouth, "You know, as a nickname." Miwa then nodded in agreement, "Mikey, it is then."

 **Sorry there's not a lot of Donnie in this chapter. I'll try to give him more of a personality in my next chapters. Please leave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry, not a chapter! So I am very, VERY, VERY sorry that I haven't been here in about a year or more! I have just been super busy with school and things like that and I honestly just couldn't find the time! So, as much as it pains me to say this, I have been away from my stories for WAY TOO LONG and have an extreme case of writer's block so I am putting them all up for adoption to start anew on only ONE story at a time this time around. Finding the time to update multiple stories is just too much for me and I honestly have zero ideas on how to continue my previous ones. Like I said,I will still be writing on fanfiction, just my stories will now only be new and one at a time so that I may update more regularly and actually complete one for a change. I may rewrite some of my old ones but once again, I will not be continuing them and they are up for adoption as of now. Just be sure to message me if you are interested. Bye! And once again, very, VERY sorry!**


End file.
